


Bend The Knee: Magic Kingdom

by xtricks



Series: Bend The Knee [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."





	Bend The Knee: Magic Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Second of the 'Bend the Knee' set. They are in no particular order. Also, I was asked to chose a prompt and I did!

It was raining, which didn’t happen much in LA but when it did - it felt like the sky was falling.  Daisy’s van rumbled like a bass drum and sheets of water were drawn like curtains over the windows. The van kinda reeked; KFC because Daisy was a slob, and sex because they’d gone a round already.  Daisy had dragged a couple of blankets over both of them and Robbie was good with her lying across his chest and squishing him into her bedroll while he dozed and listened to the heavy rush of the rain.  One of his feet was chilly where it stuck out but the rest of him was warm. Especially warm where the curve of Daisy’s arm curled across his shoulder, her breath on his neck, and her damp pussy straddling his thigh.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Daisy mumbled sleepily, scratching her fingers through his hair.  “I wanna go again.”

“Mmm-hm,” Robbie turned his face into Daisy’s hair, carding his fingers through it - she’d stopped making it flat when she’d dropped the rest of the goth-chick look - and breathing in the smell of her.  She smelled a little like him, just now, or he did like her. Something like that. He rocked his leg up, smiling when he felt Daisy’s breath catch.

The rain made him feel like they’d found a hidden refuge, someplace separate from the rest of their lives.  It wasn’t real; Daisy had a set of miserable waffle-grate bruises along her hip and shoulders so they had to be careful and Robbie still remembered wounds that he didn’t have.  It wasn’t real but Robbie was okay with pretending. He faked his way through a lot of life.

Scowling unseen over Daisy’s head, Robbie let his hand slide down her (good) side to cup her ass and help her grind against him.  He was tired of being such a mopey jerk. He had a pretty girl trying to get off in his arms. Life could be way fucking worse. Daisy sighed into his neck, arching her back ... fuck, life was actually pretty damn good.  Robbie turned his attention to Daisy and away from brooding.

Her fingers teased down his side and Robbie groaned, hitching a hip so his swelling cock pressed against her thigh.  His arousal was lazy now, a slow growing heat and pleasurable throbbing instead of their desperate, breathless (and crazy hot) fucking the first time.  “I’m not sleepy.”

“That’s good,” Daisy brushed her nose along his cheek while her hand crept to his cock, holding him gently as he hardened.  Her thumb idled over the crown of his dick and Robbie closed his eyes, turning so his mouth touched hers. Daisy’s hips shifted again, rolling against his leg.

“Hmmm, I’m thinking ...” Robbie opened his eyes to see Daisy right there, eyes large and dark and open and wary at the same time - and that made his heart ache.  She’d throw herself against the world but fuck if he confessed anything. He lowered his voice, a bare growl, giving her ass a squeeze at the same time. “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

“Oh?” Daisy straightened up, letting the blanket slide off her shoulders so that she was bare and gorgeous and astride his leg.  Her smile was sweet and wicked as she spread her legs a little wider, rocking her hips idly. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Soft daylight caught on Daisy’s shoulders, her tits, in the hollow of her throat like silver, and the stark darkness of her hair and eyes made her look magical, like Robbie had found some perfect miracle.  Her pussy was hot and slick and sliding on his skin as she moved - this fairy tale wasn’t a kid’s story. Her bruises shone too, and the lean, trained muscles in her thighs and shoulders, fight calloused hands held his cock tenderly and there was nothing he wouldn’t give to her, if she’d only ask.

“Oh, girl, _bad_ isn’t the half of it.”  Robbie panted. “Hot. Fucking beautiful.  Yeah ... ride me, babe.” He was hard now, cock lying on his belly.  Daisy brushed it occasionally with her fingers as she worked herself off on his thigh, looming over him.

“So wet,” he crooned, watching her breathe hard, skin flushing, lips parted and gaze focused down on him.  She _was_ wet, pussy slicking his skin as she moved, and groaned when Robbie gripped her thighs and pulled her tighter against him.  “C’mon, show me what feels good. Daisy -”

Watching Daisy lick her lip made Robbie breathless all over again, his eyes on her as she ran her hands along her belly, up to cup one of her tits, fingers pinching her nipple.  She didn’t take her gaze from him as her other hand snuck leisurely along her thigh, taking a detour to stroke his thigh where he was slippery from her ride before settling between her own legs.  He felt her fingers tucking in just enough to play with her clit, pinned between his leg and her pussy. As she rocked on him, her fingers moved, her free hand too - stroking over her own skin, teasing her nipples, stroking her throat.

“Fuck, Daisy ....” Robbie let his hands join hers, running along her thighs, over her hips but she shook her head, dark hair sticking to her shoulders and sweating neck.

“You do you,” she demanded breathlessly.  “Touch yourself Robbie, c’mon.”

“Yeah, I can do that.”  

He could.  Robbie grinned, pressing a hand between Daisy’s pussy and his leg for a moment - she frowned at him, but broke into a fever eager smile when he wrapped his wet fingers around his cock next.  He worked himself, cock throbbing and warm in one hand, reaching to pinch his own nipples with the other. His face felt hot, touching himself like this while Daisy watched and played with herself at the same time but it was a crazy turn on too.  Pre-come trailed onto his belly, shining like the wetness on his thigh from Daisy’s silky pussy.

She rode him and Robbie couldn’t take his eyes off her, working his cock faster as she moved faster and her fingers worked her pussy faster and they were both gonna come to the sound of Daisy’s short panting, familiar cries.  Robbie gruffly urged her to come, _come for me, girl, come hard_ .  Fuck, _he_ was coming hard, shooting off all over his own belly, hips jerking, balls and cock and pulse throbbing.  Daisy watched him and wailed, shuddering into her own orgasm, then collapsed on top of him with a last, low cry of release.

Robbie swept a shaking arm around her, panting into her hair while the world settled.   He could feel her belly shiver in the fading pulse of her climax, and his softening cock was caught between them.  Daisy’s weight felt good in his arms and the way she curled against him for a little while, the way their breathing settled into sych.  The van wasn’t chilly anymore, or at least Robbie wasn’t, but the rain was still falling - rattling hard over the roof and windows, shutting out the world.  The space was tiny, rust crept along the seams in the roof and Daisy left junk food and her guns pretty much everywhere but this was their magic kingdom, their escape, where no one could find them.

 

END (5/27/18)


End file.
